violacion ?
by ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l
Summary: porque no me debes temer, no soy cualquiera,si, te dolerá, pero lo disfrutaras, no nos conocemos, pero de cualquier manera no me contendré ya que se que te gustara- UsUk universo alterno, lemon en un futuro no muy lejano
1. Chapter 1

Me levante sin pensar en nada, mi mente se encontraba en blanco, mis movimientos eran monótonos todo era igual, un día mas sin saber que hacer, es temprano, hora del ¿té? Quizás , derrame mi té un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, era esto a lo que llaman premonición? Sentí algo extraño, esa sensación de que algo va ha pasar, si bien tal ves no algo malo, pero si algo que tal ves me marcaria-y no sabia cuan en lo correcto estaba, pues ese día se encontraría con alguien que su vida súbitamente cambiaria, alguien dulce? Agradable al hablar? Cálido al tacto? A simple vista tal ves, pero todo una bestia al fin, y así es como sin saber la atrocidad y el gran placer que ese día daría inicio a su vida se adentro a lo que prometía ser un mañana como las demás, sin saber que al caer el sol algo mas lo llamaría, el deseo, un frenesí que no se contenía. Pero por ahora no era mas que debido que tenia que limpiar el té que derramo en el piso.


	2. primer encuentro

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a su sabio y todo poderoso creador, bueno, eso no.

Advertencia: no hay nada no apto que digamos, solo USUK, y un capitulo, como es costumbre mía, muy corto. Además es como… no se una cosa introducción rara o algo así D:

Pero si te gusta que Alfred no sea un santo y que sea medio dos caras cruel y algo sádico, pues… ese es el tema que voy a tratar en esta historia ^^' a si e ingleses violados(ok, solo uno) pero eso de la violación ya vendrá en otro cap. -.-U

* * *

><p>Tenia que salir, jamás planeo salir de noche menos ese día, después de el extraño presentimiento que tuvo lo mejor seria evitar salidas nocturnas.<p>

Se encontró caminando de noche, por las oscuras y tenebrosas calles de Londres. Una palabra una sentencia una oración rompe el silencio de toda a noche.

Rápidamente miro atrás de el, que era ese sonido? Alguien lo seguía? O simplemente estaba paranoico?-creo que debí dejar esto para mañana, después de todo solo es un encargo mas. No importa realmente.

Al dar vuelta en una intersección fue golpeado con intensidad en la pared.

Que es esto, de que se treta, algún ladronzuelo intentando sacar partido de alguien que esta solo ha esta hora?-y su respuesta no era errada una ronca voz se acerco ha su oído ordenando vaciar sus bolsillos, Arthur no tenia miedo, simplemente sedería a vaciar sus bolsillos, ha esas horas de la noche la ayuda de alguien era casi imposible; a no ser que aquello que escucho antes no era ese ladrón que ha hora tenia enfrente, si no alguien que le había seguido desde hace ya un par de calles atrás.

En un rápido movimiento el ladrón fue rotundamente arrebatado del encarcelamiento que ejercía sobre su presa; que era esto? De un momento ha otro amenazado, y ahora liberado? El rostro de su salvador permanecía oculto en las sombras mientras dejaba, no sin antes propiciarle algunos certeros golpes, ir ha aquel ladrón nocturno.

Pero aquel ladrón no era nada en comparación con lo que ahora asomaba a la luz de un faro que se encontraba un poco retirado, mas aun así algunos destellos de luz dejaban iluminar.

Al acercarse, el misterio envolvía esa silueta, un sentimiento que ya había tenido lugar en el cuerpo de Arthur volvió a surgir.-esto, que es esto?, esa sensación me invade de nueva cuenta, pero ahora no se siente como una vista al futuro, si no como si del autor de un terrible crimen que aun no es perpetuado se encontrara frente a mi, lo que hace mas extraño este sentimiento es el hecho de que mi cuerpo no responde, que es esto que me hace temer pero me no me pide escapar? Siento como la adrenalina circulara en mi sangre, inundando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo sumado a….. que es esto? Excitación?-la figura se acerco, dejando ver primero un intenso color azul, que salía ha relucir entre esa penumbra que los envolvía, eran sus ojos, como un rayo que viene ha brillar en medio de las sombras; unos brillantes ojos azules que solo se veían un poco opacados por esos anteojos que se encontraban frente. Una sonrisa arrebatadora del alma, que llevaba en ella un toque de malicia y ansiedad fue en lo siguiente que se poso la mirada verde de Arthur.

El sonido de una reja de metal de pronto me recuerda….Que ya no hay manera de huir de aquí.

Esto no es normal, al asearse más aquel joven, del que se podría decir que es mi salvador, el anterior sentimiento se va desvaneciendo, dejando algo a lo que se le podría llamar instinto de supervivencia. Pues mi cuerpo ha reaccionado de golpe, emprendiendo una carrera a un lugar seguro, o por lo menos uno iluminada.

Sin darme cuenta ya me encuentro a una gran distancia de la anterior intersección; ahora que me siento seguro me atrevo a mirar atrás, para mi suerte no distingo ninguna silueta, solo la oscuridad.

Su mirada volvió al frente retomando el rumbo perdido tras aquel encuentro, ahora se encontraba a salvo, pero no por el hecho de que aquella persona se hubiera retirado tan rápido como había llegado, ahora solo era una figura indivisible entre las sombras de una noche sin luna, con ese azul mirando fijamente ha aquel que se apartaba mientras una sonrisa asomaba, pero esta vez dejando ver un total sentimiento de lujuria y deseo.

* * *

><p>Hehehehe me gusta la palabra "deseo" es muy awesome xD pero bueno, yo creí que no lo iba a continuar, pero pues gracias a quienes me alentaron aquí esta. a merry kirkland, que me animo a continuarlo, y a mi buen amigo chino hehehe que es como un sabio de lindo cabello. Te lo dedico a ti chino! Que aunque no te gusta el yaoi lo leíste y me animaste :D<p> 


End file.
